


Lebensmüde

by Prince_Of_The_Night



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night
Summary: Lebensmüde– weary of life.-----He's just fine. There's no problem — not in his eating or sleeping habits, not how he spends his time, not in anything. Because he'sfine.Percy doesn't see it that way.





	Lebensmüde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [arpeggi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989860) by [reconquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer). 
  * Inspired by [arpeggi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989860) by [reconquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer). 



> Mild content warning for implied/reference self-harm (not cutting), disorder eating, and mild language.

**Lebensmüde** **– weary of life.**

* * *

 

"You need help.” It’s a ridiculous notion. Nico doesn’t need help, he needs people to stop bothering him. He pushes a grape between his lips, forces himself to swallow it. It curdles in his stomach and he doesn’t particularly feel like eating anymore. He doesn’t feel like being here either, but his cousin had dragged him out regardless; at least the park was quiet in the face of his growing headache — and annoyance.

“I’m fine,” he tells Percy. Eyes sweep down to the thin crescents dug into the soft skin, caramel near his elbow; Nico knows what his cousin is thinking and he hates it with a burning passion. He hates himself more, though.

“You’re not.”

Nico scrubs at his eye for a moment, wills himself not to start screaming, and casts a tired glare at Percy. “Fuck you. What do you know?” Percy shakes his head, like a wise old man who  _ understands _ how Nico feels. He wants to hit him for it.

“I know what it’s like, Nico. I do! And I care about you. I don’t what this is about, but please. Talk to someone. You need help!” It’s with startling calm that Nico makes his decision, spits the worlds like vitriol, like napalm on his tongue.

“‘What this is about’? You think it’s because, what? Because I’m gay? Because my mom’s dead and my dad doesn’t know how to handle us? Because for one goddamn minute I was happy until I threw that away for you? No, fuck you. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He doesn’t even give Percy a second to respond before he’s gone, storming away. He doesn’t stop until he reaches a street corner at least four blocks from the park, and when he does he only stops to call Will to come and pick him up.

“You wanna talk about it?” Will asks when he gets there, all sunshine hair and freckles and worried blue eyes.

“No.” And after a pause, “I want to take some flowers to Mom’s grave.” Will nods, and takes a right towards their favorite flower shop. They fall into a comfortable quiet for a minute before Will makes his own, unneeded peace offering.

“We can watch a movie afterwards.”

“Okay.”


End file.
